bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27221480-20151126004122
To Barbara: Yes! It'll be good to see some nice, drama-free, funny episodes of TBBT again :D I'm so looking forward to see them all having dinner in 4A again together too - back to classic TBBT :) I feel like at the minute, it's like one of Penny's lines in "The Colonization Application" where she says, "is it a comedy? Is it a drama? Nobody knows!" Haha :P Huh, that's funny, 3 is my favourite number :) So I would love it if they were to play "Darlin'" 3 times! I think 3 is a good number, right? :D They could play it once when Sheldon's trying to figure out what it is, once when he ACTUALLY figures out what it is (lol) and then once at the end :) Yes! LISTEN TO US, WRITERS! WE HAVE THE IDEAS YOU NEED! Haha :P Awww, how adorable would it be if "Darlin'" was their wedding song?? That would be perfect <3 :) I DEFINITELY think that the proposal should be in front of the group! Awww... it would be beautiful :) And so romantic! <3 I'm imagining it now... Penny, dropping/ smashing something again in surprise... Leonard needing to use his inhaler... Raj having another "...OMG! No way!" moment... haha XD Yeah... I don't think having a Howardette/ Lenny baby would be very entertaining. As you say, it's no fun when they're proper adults! I don't think I'd stop watching the show, I'm too attached for that, but I wouldn't be very happy. What I really want is a Shamy baby! Hmm... but it is hard to imagine the actors working with children on the show... so maybe there won't be any new arrivals JUST yet. Perhaps Shamy will try again to get a pet lol XD Or maybe a mini-Cooper in season 10? :) No, somehow I don't see there ever being a Rajily wedding. I'm not sure how I feel about Emily... I don't dislike her, but I don't really think she's right for Raj. He already tried to break up with her once (in "The Commitment Determination"). Then again, I feel kinda bad for Raj, as Howardette and Lenny are married, and then there's Shamy (yay!!) who'll hopefully (*fingerscrossed!*) be married soon. But still, I don't really see Emily becoming part of the main cast. And it's fine lol, you don't sound terrible, turns out I'm not a fan of as many things as I thought I was, too XD (If that made any sense lol) Ooh, yes, I wouldn't mind at all if Stuart became a main cast member, he really is funny, and he's had some hilarious lines recently :D Yes, only 15 days!! :D (Well, 14 now for me, as it's now 00:06 lol) Woooo we're really getting close now! :) You're right, it has gone really quiet... almost like everyone is silent, not posting anything, holding their breath, waiting for what's going to happen... and then there's just us carrying on with our conversation hahaha XD :D Omg yes, that's a great idea! WRITERS! LISTEN TO BARBARA/ SHAMYSHIPPER95'S AMAZING IDEA! Haha :P That way we wouldn't be waiting forever with nothing happening, and it would make time go by quicker :D It always makes so much sense in my head, and then after I write it down and read it back it just doesn't seem right somehow... oh well, hopefully you understand what it is I'm trying to get across :P It's so annoying when I delete things by accident! I must remember to ctrl + c copy things so that if I accidentally (accidently? I searched it up but Google doesn't seem too sure on spelling either lol) delete things I can just do ctrl + v and get it back. I thought I'd been doing that today, but apparently not, as this is again, the second time I'm having to write this after deleting it -_- It was even worse this time, because I'd finished the whole thing. I suppose it's my own fault this time though, for not remembering what I did yesterday. *Sigh* Why do I always do this? XD Yep, you're my first penpal :) I mean, I've commented on things before, and I've had conversations with people, but not like this. And certainly not for 14 days lol. Oh hey, look, our 2 week penpal anniversary :D Shamy4ever!! <3 <3 <3 :) PS: Yes, I suppose we are in on a secret! It's weird to think that a lot of people still don't know what's going to happen. And I know right?? How can people think that? That would never happen on this show! Oh, and I watched the interview :) Or at least, I think I did lol :P I'm pretty sure I found the right thing... XD Haha, Mayim dropping hints :P PPS: Oh... um... oops XD Yes, I think posting on our message walls is a great idea! Certainly better than scrolling through all of these comments lol. I would've done it this time, but I um... kinda forgot. Sorry about that, hopefully you still see this! :P